Television in the Secosa Supernova
Television in the Secosa Supernova is a major multi-billion bharnee industry and consists of millions of hours of programming on many television networks. When it comes to the Secosan media industry as a whole, television has the second-largest market by revenue, after radio. Television has the largest market by volume, with an estimated 2.2 billion television sets sold in the country, according to Warthon-Bartholomew University's School of Technology. History 4928-5006: Mechanical Television era Television's roots can be traced to an experimental station in Warthon called WT2-TV, which was an experimental mechanical television station, which had broadcasted in Warthon at 76.3 MHz from 4928 to 4941. However, when the Secosan economy collapsed, the station's funding was cut to a point in which the station could not afford to continue transmissions. As a result, television development was halted until 4945. That year, Robin Nova IV had commissioned a plan to start a television station to serve the Secosan People. The result was the creation of the Daroudo Broadcasting System, or DBS for short. However, there were not enough sets to justify the cost of running the television network, so as a result, the broadcasts were beamed to parlors, which would install antennas on their roofs to provide the picture, and the television image would be seen by guests on a small 7 inch screen. (Television sets would not be produced en masse, and viewed in people's homes, until after the Second Intergalactic War, with the Elgee TV-1 in 5011) The parlor-to-TV business model existed until the start of the Second Intergalactic War, when an invention from Hares changed television forever. 5003: Discovery of satellites In 5003, the Second Intergalactic War was still happening. However, the Hareans had a secret weapon—they used satellites to track their troops' movements. However, when the Secosans got their hands on their plans for the satellites, they soon started building them, and they had an advantage over the Hareans. The Secosan satellites were superior to the Hareans, and were capable of more. They also could beam television signals—initially for military use. Cameras in the frontlines were made using CRT displays-a feat never seen before in the Secosan Republic. The footage from the cameras would then be beamed by satellite to the Secosan military headquarters in Warthon. That's right—they were used to broadcast LIVE images from the battlefield. This would eventually set the stage for future news programs. Once the war ended, the television business was ready to explode into a new era. 5006-5025: Television boom At the end of the Second Intergalactic War, the television industry was very small. However, the coverage of Queen Harme Nova's victory speech would be seen in parlors all over Daroudo continent. However, there was a problem—television sets were too big and too expensive for them to be used in the home. As a result, a team of engineers at the newly-established Elgee Technology Company, led by Danbelgo Elgee, decided to create a television that was innovative and cheap at the same time. The result was the Elgee TV-1, which had a 12" black-and-white CRT television screen and capable of receiving antenna and satellite broadcasts. The television was innovative—it was considered state-of-the-art at the time. It was also cheap—the television cost ฿10,000 at the time when most televisions produced in the era cost up to ฿1,800,000! The television went flying off the shelves—as a result, so many were sold that Elgee couldn't keep up with demand, and often they were out of stock. The people who lacked the television often came over to the homes of people who did ''own the television. It was a massive success for the new company, and as a result encouraged the broadcasters to immediately switch over to a newly developed system called IMB (Intergalactic Media Broadcasting), which would be the standard used by the TV-1 and future sets for the rest of the century. By the mid 5010s, television was on its way to becoming a profitable business in the country. However, it was largely unregulated (and it still is)— anyone who had the money could produce a program for the DBS. This led to unintended consequences. Some programs had profanity, others had sex and nudity, et cetera. This created a lot of uproar among the business, and as a result, the Secosan government passed the Ordinance for Regulating Ethical Content on Secosan Television in 5021. This very law would determine what content was and was not allowed on television until the mid 5110s. Swearing was restricted, sexual content and nudity was restricted to late night hours, violence was intolerant, and children's programming must have at least a moderate presence on television. News programming must be aired at least twice a day, alcohol and drugs are prohibited, and stations must sign on in the early morning and sign off at midnight. This rule also encouraged competition, which eventually led to the creation of the Regional Television System. The RTS was created by the union of six preexisting independent television stations: ATS in Ashkar, PTV in Pophalan City, RTV in Warthon, WTV in Weton, NPB in New Pripyat, and PTS in Gantoko City. The creation of the RTS gave the existing DBS some competition, and the network changed its name to the SBS, or Secosan Broadcasting System. 5025-5035: Competition The mid-5020s arrived with some success for the two networks: The SBS and RTS were competing for ratings, especially at prime time with SBS airing ''True Communities, and RTS airing RTV's Koldonit's Do It!. However, the most successful series of the time was SBS's Kids House, which was a children's series. Though it had aired for nine years, the show dominated the ratings charts at the time, and was billed as a show "every kid in Secosa should watch!" It teaches children valuable lessons, from sharing, basic math and shapes to speaking English, being sociable and not talking to strangers. It was boring to watch, but many Secosan children liked the show. Year 5029 saw its first major television event by broadcasting the birth of Crystal Nova, which was simulcast on SBS and RTS (RTS's copy has been lost). By the mid-5030s the first game shows were being produced, such as Quiz It!. 5035-5045: The peak of the "first generation" of Secosan television In 5035, television was about to reach its peak when the SBS was about to reach 500 million viewers. That year, the network broadcast its first crime drama, the first-ever made in the Secosan Republic, Warthon's Mystery Murder. It was a success for the SBS. RTS tried to compete for the ratings with a new show from PTV called Detective Roomonkey; however, it was a failure, and it was canceled after ten episodes (nine of which have been lost). Despite this, there was pressure from the Secosan government to encourage the creation of more television stations, which was eventually passed in 5045 with the Ordinance for the Creation of More Competition in the Television Industry. However, the two networks were heavily against the bill, fearing that their profits would decrease with the creation of a third television network. As a result, they started airing pro-Christine Nova propaganda, and the public's confidence in these two networks decreased. 5046-5063: Television under an iron fist In 5046, Christine Nova declared military rule. Also that same year, a new third television network would launch that would change the industry forever. That network was called the SEBC, the Secosan Broadcasting Corporation, and its programs would become popular with the masses. However, that wasn't the case with its first few years on the air. Its stations struggled to pay the bills, and they went off the air after a few years. By 5053, the network had only one station left, in Weton. Meanwhile, in response, SBS launched a second station called SBS TV-2, which would eventually become SCT Two; TV-2 was aimed at younger viewers while the existing TV-1 would aim its programming at older viewers. (SBS Kids House would move from TV-1 to TV-2) Meanwhile, the RTS started stations in Hanshe, Linnias, and Asnes. In 5048, another network would launch called the Commercial Television System, who would buy some of the RTS's stations, including RTV, NPB, and ATS. The CTS would also launch its own stations. The following year, in 5049, KTN (then KTV, now Kitty TV) would launch, aiming its programming at Pophalacs. Now that Secosans had many choices for watching TV, this put a lot of pressure on the SBS and RTS. It was the two networks' worst nightmare. In 5055, the SBS launched a third TV network called TV-3, and Queen Christine Nova decided to purchase the network. And you know what this means: lots of Christine Nova propaganda. Meanwhile for the other networks, the SEBC was in the lead with its new programs such as Weton House and Crooked Detectives. Even though it was only viewable in Weton, SEBC's shows aired on other networks in the country through the CTS. The SBS and RTS were basically airing propaganda. The CTS aired some of SEBC's shows, but it also aired its own programming, such as Lovers' Lane and Shabina's Adventures in the Forest. KTN's notable programs were Meow, Kritiña!! and Lismew's Potique!. However, all of these shows would be dwarfed by one show that changed the state of Secosan television for the rest of time. Also, the airwaves were starting to get crowded, and some viewers were unable to receive all of the new TV channels. In response, the Secosan government commissioned the construction of new television towers across the country, some of which would be the tallest in the country. Also, in 5059, the Secosan government ordered all TV manufacturers to have their TV sets, starting in 5061, to receive all channels on the broadcast spectrum (at the time, VHF was from 1-14, UHF was from 15-99). 5063-5071: The "Open Opportunities" era Year 5063 began as usual. However, a growing influence in the Nova family was taking place. Maebon Nova and Carla Parwoldon announced that they were going to do a television series together. That show was called Open Opportunities ''and it would air on SEBC starting in 5064. The show was a massive hit among Secosan viewers. In fact, it was so successful that it had beaten ''SBS Kids House in the ratings, and it earned millions of bharnee in revenue, per episode. The show aired on SEBC and was aired nationwide through the CTS. However, the SEBC had earned enough money from the success of Open Opportunities that the network decided to launch its old stations again. However, not only was Open Opportunities successful, its news programming was uncensored, which was key to SEBC's good journalism. The network was earning millions from its programming and it was responsible for airing the birth of Ilibanew Parwoldon, which earned it even more ratings. In fact, the SBS and RTS saw the growing SEBC as a major threat to its financial stability. The networks decided to air anti-SEBC propaganda, and one of RTS's stations attempted to jam SEBC's signal (it failed). However, the attempts the two networks made to sabotage the SEBC failed, and in 5071, Maebon Nova would take the throne and would suppress the SBS and RTS's propaganda programming. It was around this time that color television became available to the public. 5071-5090: Creative freedom In 5071, Maebon Nova took the throne and would end the feud of the SBS and RTS by consolidating the SBS into SCT plc. and selling the RTS into a new broadcasting consortium for an undisclosed amount. In 5072, the propaganda programming would end on both networks and all the networks in Secosa would endure a period of creative freedom never seen before in Secosan history. In 5072, SEBC was renamed Secosa 1, and the following year, SBS became SCT. That same year, the RTS was split up into nine separate entities: Daroudo Television (DATV), Alsha Television (ATV), Wakshi Broadcasting System (WBS), Pophalan Television (PTV), Hanshe Television (HTV), Panras Television (PTS), Linnias Broadcasting (LBT), Three Moons Broadcasting (TMB), and Asnes Broadcasting Corporation (ABC). The RTS would still exist, but it would no longer be the controlling force behind these networks. These networks would eventually launch stations in local cities and towns, and some of them would introduce television to the outlying islands. Secosa 1 would air new shows such as The Shebenas (which would eventually move to SCT2), Dolwicheña, a reality show (the first of its kind), and the network would air some game shows including'' Let's Play Spinball'', The Bh. 100,000 Pyramid and The All-New Let's Quiz. In 5074, SCT Learn was launched and SCT Three went on the air in 5076. CTS purchased new stations during the era and KTN was renamed KTV. During the late 5070s, the Secosan government opened the UHF spectrum to the public. In the 5080s, the UHF spectrum started to fill, with most of the programming being pay TV. Pay TV usually consisted of sports, movies, and pornography. They were only available from the late afternoon to midnight. You had to be 18 or older to use the Pay TV services. However, the broadcast television networks were using the UHF spectrum as well. Cable television was introduced to the public in 5083 with the introduction of Telecosa's PayCable TV, which cost ฿500 per month. Cable was not very popular with the public, but it was moderately successful because some people wanted to record their programs, which was only possible with a cable box connected to a VCR. In 5084, VHS was introduced to Secosans, but it wasn't popular because it was incompatible with the IMB standard. Notable programs during the 5080s include'' Dashipiano'', Morg 31 and Polsia's Journey ''on Secosa 1, ''Lord's Misery and Piano Secrets on SCT, and Diana's Secret Powers on CTS. Around the same time, computers were starting to be used to edit programs, and some were used to control television programming. 5090-5099: The "Star Force 34" era and creative climax In 5090, a new television series on Secosa 1, called Star Force 34, went on the air. Inspired by Star Trek, which Secosa 1 could not obtain the distribution rights for, the show was a massive hit and beat SCT Kids House to the top of the ratings charts. It was about a slew of aliens attacking Secosa and defeating them, sending the survivors to a settlement called New Warthon deep in space. The characters had to take back Secosa and defeat the aliens. While it wasn't as successful or influential as Open Opportunities, the show was popular with most people at the time (especially teenagers) and it had one thing that most Secosan shows did not have at the time: a dedicated fanbase. It soon became a successful franchise, with two movies and millions of bharnee earned in merchandising. SCT 2 responded with a show called'' Roohoobooh'', a new series where a group of explorers on Hanshe continent get lost while looking for a lost temple called Roohoobooh. They have to encounter all kinds of obstacles while trying to get to the temple. It was a ratings hit, and the two shows boosted creative potential on Secosan television. They proved that a big-budget television program can be really successful and can be as influential as a movie. Both programs cost more than ฿100 million to make, and they had an all-star cast. This led to the creation of several big-budget television shows. In 5091, a new game show on Secosa 1 called Trap Tower aired to high ratings. On the show, 40 contestants must try to escape a six-story tower as fast as possible. They must solve a series of puzzles that get harder as they get closer to the bottom. They have 60 minutes to escape the tower. This game show was very successful, and thousands of contestants across the Secosa Supernova tried to take on the tower. However, not all of the big-budget shows were popular. CTS's attempt at a big-budget television series, Linette's Island, was a commercial failure. Another television show on CTS, The Old Order, was also a failure, and the failure of these two shows led to the eventual demise of the network. KTV's attempt at a big-budget television series, The Two Catgirls of Western Valley, was a moderate success. However, when one of the actresses who worked on the show committed suicide, the show was canceled. By the end of the decade, big-budget shows seemed to be the future of television. After all, shows were becoming more and more expensive to make. However, one major event would make producers think twice.... 5099-5110: Creative decline and the formation of OldroTV In 5100, the CTS was sold to Darki Nova Enterprises, who soon rebranded to OldroCorp. CTS's programming was changed to specialize in Nova-themed programming and after several failed attempts to save the network from bankruptcy, the Nova family purchased the network and rebranded it to OldroTV. This was devastating to the Secosan television business; now that the Novas had their own television network, they could do whatever they wanted with it. In 5102, Secosa 1 canceled Trap Tower after an accident that took place during filming, which led to the death of a contestant. Following the September 11 attacks, the feeling of being trapped in a tower was horrible and as a result, Trap Tower never resumed filming. The production studio sued Secosa 1 for "unsafe filming conditions" and the Secosan government ordered the massive film set used to film the show to be demolished. This created outrage among fans of the show. Roohoobooh, SCT's big-budget production, ended its run in 5104, to be replaced by another big-budget series, Harean Cave. The show was moderately successful, but ratings were mixed. The show ended in 5108. OldroTV had a series called Alsha's Catpires, which was the first big hit for the network. It ran from 5106 to 5109. However, the rise of the INTERWEB would only make things worse... 5110-present: Rise of the INTERWEB and current situation The rise of the INTERWEB has changed the way Secosans entertained themselves. As a result, they decide to stop watching TV and watch something online. This led to one major problem for the Secosan networks: piracy. The Secosan networks didn't want to deal with the hassle of people pirating their copyrighted shows, so they decided to lobby the Secosan government into criminalizing the free distribution of copyrighted content, and it passed in 5112 under the Ordinance of the Distribution of Copyrighted Material on the Interweb, which regulated, but not criminalized, the distribution of copyrighted content online. Copyrighted material could only be viewed on the copyright owner's website. In 5113, SCT's newest big-budget drama series, The Slums, went on the air. It was a major hit among the older generation, while a mid-budget comedy, Raya, aired on SCT 2. Secosa 1 aired a new talent show, Secosa's Got Talent, an adaptation of America's Got Talent, in 5114. That same year, SCT Two aired a talent show called You're Talented! with Sima Ratageña. In 5116, SCT replaced SCT Learn with SCT Four. 5114-present: HD programming and the transition to digital television In 5114, the Secosan government commissioned the creation of a digital broadcasting system to function with today's televisions. The system was called DIMB (Digital Intergalactic Media Broadcasting) and the transition was to be made at the start of 5116. However, due to the Secosa Wars, the transition was delayed to the start of 5119. The digital programming was to be in either 1080i, 1080p or 4K UHD, and stations must have digital equipment to broadcast the digital signal. Meanwhile, many television stations in the Secosa Supernova were broadcasting in HD, usually using a squished 4:3 image, as the transmitters could only broadcast a 4:3 image. This would be then stretched into a 16:9 picture. This practice continued until the end of 5118, when DIMB was introduced and all stations were required to switch to DIMB-only broadcasts. At the start of 5119, many customers went out to buy HDTVs and/or digital converter boxes to receive the new pictures. The Secosan government has plans for the segments formerly used by analog television. They say it might be opened for wireless internet use. Others say it might be used for smartphone coverage. Until the government says something, we might have to wait to find out. Networks There are four main broadcast television networks serving the entire country: *SCT, the public television network aimed primarily at older audiences. *Secosa 1, a commercial television network based in Weton whose primary programming is aimed at the younger generation. *OldroTV, a network specializing in Nova-themed programming. *Kitty TV, a television network aimed primarily at Pophalacs (catgirls and catboys). However, there are many regional stations in the Secosa Supernova, as well as local ones, each targeting a specific audience in that region. They are tied together by the Regional Television System, or RTS for short. Cable and satellite networks *SSNN, short for Secosa Supernova News Network, a 26-hour news network mostly airing news programming. Available nationally on Signal Secosa channel 101, Star Satellite channel 104, or Channel 9 in Warthon. *Q2.TV is a Shopping channel. The Secosan equivalent to QVC. Channel 81 on Signal, Channel 83 on Star. *Hologram Network is a scenery channel. Primarily airs landscape photos of scenery. Channel 188 on *Toons Now! is a children's channel on cable. Primary output is cartoons and family programming. Channel 381 on Signal, Channel 287 on Star. *Sports X is a sports channel on cable. Specializes in sports-themed programming, and sometimes, even airs sports matches. Channel 181 on Signal, Channel 228 on Star. *Movietime is the Secosan equivalent to HBO. Primary output is Secosan films. Occasionally airs films from the U.S., Silverio World and other countries. Requires ฿150 monthly subscription. Channel 502 on Signal, Channel 489 on Star. Television license In the Secosa Supernova, people who wish to receive television are required to pay a monthly television license fee. The fee is used to fund SCT and other networks, as well as funding for SCT One programming. The fee as of 5120:2:24 is ฿268.18. The industry In the Secosa Supernova, the television industry, like said before, is a multi-billion bharnee industry. However, to define "the industry" as a whole is difficult to explain. The industry is divided into four different divisions: production, distribution, regulation, and the network. Production In the television industry, Production consists of the studios, the actors and actresses, the writers and directors, and more. In other words, this is where the television programs get made. Many Secosan shows have to be produced on a tight schedule, as all Secosan networks time-shift their programming. As a result, the production of one episode of a program often takes two to three weeks, as any longer would force the network to reconsider their decision to air the program on time. Also, all of the actors and actresses who are on the show work for the network, with the exception of news programming, which is produced by the network itself. In order to sustain the business, Secosan studios produce their shows 26/7, as the tight production schedule requires the cast and crew to work all day. Regarding news programming, all national news programming is pre-recorded, as the high number of timezones in the Secosa Supernova (26!) do not allow the news to be broadcast live. Also, they have to be time-shifted, because if it's not time-shifted, then a program airing at 23:00 in Warthon would end up airing at 19:00 in New Pripyat, or 14:00 in Ashkar, and so on. As a result, a program that's time-shifted at 23:00 in Warthon would air at the same time in each time zone, going eastward (Earth west, Secosan east). Category:Television in the Secosa Supernova